Kyofu Senbo
Kyofu Senbo is a Ninja in Iwagakure, part of the Explosion Corps, and gifted with the Kekkai Genkai of Explosion Release. Appearance Kyofu is a somewhat tall man, usually dressed in a rather dark blue/purple leather coat, with a purple shirt underneath. He is rarely seen without some form of sharp weapon in his hands, though, rarely anything small enough to accidentally be swallowed by his mouths. His heavy wearing of religious symbols have some question what, exactly, they're used for. Some say he's been corrupted by those of the West, though, he rarely wears them beyond casual situations. Due to the properties of the Forbidden Jutsu he uses, his hands and chest have grown mouths, and he has the possibility to gradually increase the number along his body if need be, but rarely in fights, unless it is heavily extended. Personality Unlike those in the Leaf, he rarely gives more care to his comrades than the mission, believing a single life is meaningless in comparison to improving hundreds of lives. He rarely speaks, in, or out, of battle. Far too busy studying the actions of his teammates and enemies to join in too much. He rarely ever does more than a emotionless frown, unless one begins to shame his usage of the Forbidden Jutsu. Due to his parent's death, he harbours a intense hatred for any and all missing-nin, yet envies them regardless, surprised they have the will to betray hundreds of people without a thought, and the power to fight off their endless pursuers. Backstory He was born to "civilian" (Term used to refer to non-special clans. Haruno=Civilian. Aburame=Not.) parents, (though this is debated due to his usage of Explosion Release, and it's sometimes thought he might even be related to Deidara.) both Chunin, whom were killed around the same time he graduated from the academy, by missing-nin from Konohagakure. After this, Kyofu, in a state of aloof wandering, managed to accidentally find the rehidden scroll that taught "Deidara-Sama" the ability to mold explosive clay. He was overjoyed at the ability to become an amazing Shinobi, as a result, but the Jounin, Chunin, and occasional Genin shamed him for his new ability, believing he'd just turn into another missing-nin. Thus, he had decided to become like the spare Genin of most academy generations, training his skills with the forbidden jutsu extensively. The usage of the Shadow-Clone Jutsu heavily by the great hero of Konohagakure, Naruto Uzumaki, had lessened the impact learning most Forbidden Jutsu caused, unless it was something like Impure World Reincarnation, one was not hunted down for it, by any means, instead moreso heavily shamed by villagers. Regardless, his attempts to eventually create his own "Art" resulted in surprising success, at least, after a handful of trips to the hospital from failed tries. Over time, the Explosion Corps had a growing interest in Kyofu, having not seen anyone else who could gather the skills to use Explosion Release at such a young age, let alone in the style of Deidara's clay. Thus, by the time he became Chunin, he was trained by a few of the members of the group, honing his skills further, before his eventual inclusion as a full member. Category:Pages added by Keffy Palazzo Category:Ninja Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinobi